


Land of the Lost - Aftermath

by ams75



Series: "Land of the Lost" missing scenes [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ams75/pseuds/ams75
Summary: Set after the season two episode "Land of the Lost" and before "Moonshot", Rip and Gideon.





	Land of the Lost - Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IncendiaGlacies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy the last one, IncendiaGlacies! Last in this series, unless I'm struck by another idea.

Rip stood on the bridge of the _Waverider_ , hands clasped behind his back.  The view ahead of the timestream never bored him.  He could almost feel all the possibilities of potential timelines.  He shivered slightly, the responsibility of ensuring time unfolded as it should weighing him down.  It had been a while since he had taken the opportunity to watch and observe.  Idly, in the back of his mind he wondered where everyone was but it was so rare now to enjoy time alone that he decided not to question it.  
  
Soon, footsteps echoed, penetrating his consciousness.  “Captain.”  
  
It was not a voice he expected.  He spun around, unsettled.   
  
“Gideon?”  
  
“I’m here, Captain.”  She smiled slightly, if uncertainly.  
  
“But, how? How could this be?” She waited quietly, allowing him to work it out.  “Oh no, tell me you didn’t, that you’re not--”  
  
“It’s all right, Captain, you’re currently asleep in med bay, your vital signs are stable and you’re safe.”  
  
“No, that cannot be, we’re searching for the last piece of the Spear of Destiny, we have no time to lose, Mr. Thawne and his 'associates’ are trying to locate it as well.”  Rip was working himself into a state and Gideon stepped closer to her Captain.  
  
“It was decided that since this is a timeship, and you have been through a lot recently, that it would be best to allow you some rest before going after Commander Steel.”   
  
“Decided by whom?” Rip practically spat.  
  
“Captain Lance and myself.  A few hours of solid, REM sleep will do you good.”  
  
“"And what gives you the right to decide this for me?"” Rip demanded.  
  
“Your friends,” she said quietly, fighting hard to keep the hurt out of her voice.  She must not have succeeded; Rip closed the gap between them.  
  
“Gideon, this is important,” Rip started to say as he placed his hands on her upper arms.  
  
“So is your health!” Gideon snapped.  “I, more than anyone, know what you went through!”  
  
“I appreciate that but the sooner we keep all the fragments of the Spear out of Mr. Thawne’s hands, the sooner we can decide what to do with them and then we can relax for a while.”  He mentally crossed his fingers but suspected the last was a lie, they’d be flat out again, hunting down aberrations.  
  
“Allow me to look after you now, the way you looked after me earlier.”  
  
He only just realized how close their faces had become when he pulled back a bit to really look at her.  “What?”  
  
“I only became aware we’re connected, Captain, after we used the cognitive intrusion to save you.  I may not have a physical body but I am able to appear to you as you wish in your dreams, while the rest of me monitors the ship and your body as you sleep.  I wish to thank you properly, isn’t that how you humans would say?”  When he still looked dumbfounded she added, “I wish to repeat our kiss, if that is all right with you.”  
  
He slid his hands down her arms and caught her hands in his.  “I should like to as well, very much, but first there’s something I’d like to do.”  
  
“Captain?” She felt him tug her slightly and she walked docilely with him into the parlour.  He helped her sit down in a chair, then reluctantly released her.  
  
“I suppose this is a bit pointless, not being real, but I’d like you to try this,” he said, as he pour them both a drink.  He left them on the table then moved over to his record albums.  “Perhaps you’ll find this enjoyable,” he said, as he selected a particular favourite of theirs.  He turned on the record player, carefully placed the vinyl on the turntable, then dropped the needle at the beginning of the album.  
  
He walked the few steps to their drinks, picked them up and sat on the arm of the chair, loosely holding her after she took the drink.  
  
She sat up straight, almost primly, and smiled as she recognized the tune “I Only Have Eyes For You” by The Flamingoes..  “The first song...”  
  
“... we both loved, yes.”    
  
He sipped his drink and she cautiously followed suit.  “Not what I was expecting,” she said.  
  
“It’s an acquired taste.”  She nodded and sipped again when he did.  
  
Curious, he asked, “Does the music sound different to you, like this?”  
  
“Yes.  I’m not sure how to explain it,” she said apologetically.  
  
“Hmmmm.”  He stood up and moved to stand in front of her, then offered his hand.  “May I have this dance?”  
  
“I don’t know how to dance.”  
  
“I’ll lead.”  He gently tugged her hand and she stood up.  He placed her hands in the proper position and held her close.  He started off and she followed; they swayed together almost dreamily, which he supposed would be quite right.  
  
As the song came to an end, he leaned his face closer to hers, intending to thank her.  She took advantage of their nearness and claimed her kiss.  
  
When he awoke later, he refused to explain to anyone why he was initially dazed.  When questioned, Gideon claimed to have no knowledge that would assist them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and comments are love!


End file.
